Lágrimas de Chuva
by Kiannah
Summary: Gotas de chuva também podem ser como lágrimas...e mesmo assim podem lavar a alma e levar embora a dor causada por uma partida...


Demorei um pouquinho mas aqui está minha fic para o Desafio de Final de Ano (Ainda chama assim?) do fantástico grupo a qual pertenço, TolkienGroup...Aproveito e agradeço a todas, mas especialmente à nossa Sadie, que leu, fez vários e construtivos comentários para a fic só ficasse melhor! Brigadinha viu!

Foi um texto que realmente escrevi, hj posso dizer, que de maneira apaixonada...foi numa tarde de inspiração...tudo isso, meso o assunto sendo tão delicado e triste como é a partida de Lady Celebrían e a vida de sua família em Imladris após sua partida...

Não vou me extender muito...bjos carinhosos para todas e espero de novo o review de vcs... ;)

* * *

_Lágrimas de Chuva_

Chovia forte.

Chovia como há muitos anos os elfos não viam.

Talvez, corria o pensamento distante, mas não tão absurdo, a terra estivesse junto a todos os elfos, derramando lágrimas.

Não havia mais de uma semana que uma das mais iluminadas Senhoras dos elfos havia partido para as Terras Imortais. E iluminada era a palavra que definia a Senhora de Imladris. Pois seu sorriso aquecia os corações cansados, de todos os elfos que a viam, e seu olhar resplandecia como um raio de sol matinal, mesmo na escuridão de uma noite invernal.

Lady Celebrían havia partido.

Sua morada havia sido, à força, abandonada aos corredores silenciosos, frios e escuros.

Entregues à noite longa, com os corações cansados, os elfos retomavam seus afazeres.

Incompletos e isolados em suas dores e pensamentos, a família de Lady Celebrían e seus dois melhores amigos e Conselheiros mantinham o olhar sombrio durante o retorno, enquanto serpenteavam o caminho que levava à casa principal no ponto mais alto de Imladris.

A chuva não amainava.

Alguns elfos e soldados ousavam levantar o olhar e encontrar uma figura solitária e sombria postada à frente da grande casa. Desejavam ir até ela dizer-lhe boas palavras e trazer-lhe um caminho no qual pudesse encontrar mais uma vez o fio de esperança que havia sido partido. Mas a tristeza era mais forte sobre tudo e todos, e a crueldade que havia rompido este mesmo fio de esperança havia se tornado mais forte, encoberta pela solidão.

Os pingos atravessavam o céu de folhas como bombas em queda livre até espatifarem na armadura de dourado opaco.

O tecido azul com bordados em ouro e prata estava encharcado, sujo de resquícios da viagem de retorno. As fitas de ponteiras trabalhadas eram meras faixas inanimadas, suspensas de maneira mórbida, caídas de encontro à relva encharcada e a lama trazida há poucas horas.

As mãos entrelaçadas ainda estavam guardadas pelas luvas e nelas pulsava um desejo forte e ardoroso. O desejo de partir. O desejo de caçar e trazer dor e morte a todas as criaturas vis que cruzariam seu caminho. O desejo de empunhar a espada e torná-la de prata ao púrpuro negro. O que mais havia de tornar-se um desejo seu? Naquele momento nada mais gritava além deste desejo em sua mente entorpecida.

Elrohir mantinha-se sentado, imóvel há horas, desde que chegara à escadaria que levava à casa de seu pai. Eru Iluvatar...deu-se conta em um momento de tal verdade: agora era a casa de seu pai, e somente de seu pai. Seu coração doeu tanto com esse pensamento, que pensou que em um momento ele pararia. Sua mãe, Lady Celebrían não vivia mais ali. Não era mais sua casa.

A chuva, que não poderia ficar mais forte alguém diria, tornava-se uma negra tempestade. Cada vez mais poderosa. Cada vez mais fria. E ainda assim o filho mais novo de Lorde Elrond não dava a mínima importância para isso, desde que esta o ajudasse a esconder as lágrimas que insistiam em lançar-se de seus olhos.

Assim que chegara da comitiva, que viajara aos Portos com o resto de sua família e estava prestes a entrar, o elfo parou diante da escada, voltou-se a um dos soldados que ainda os escoltavam e tomou-lhe o estandarte que havia sido empunhado durante toda a viagem.

Seus dedos tomaram a barra longa e úmida sem ao menos delegar alguns segundos ao tato, ao toque provocado pelos entalhes que corriam de alto a abaixo.

Com força e violência enterrou o estandarte a fundo na relva verde. Nesse instante seus olhos, pela primeira vez nos últimos dias, haviam encontrado os olhos de Elladan e neles reconheceu o desejo que lhe pulsava no peito e nas mãos. Abandonando então o olhar, com a cabeça baixa buscou os primeiros degraus da escadaria e sentou-se à espera de Elladan.

O irmão havia compreendido a tarefa que o gêmeo mais novo lhe entregara.

Silenciosamente o elfo seguiu o pai e a irmã, acompanhados de Lorde Erestor que também havia partido na escolta de Lady Celebrían aos Portos.

Lorde Glorfindel, que também havia viajado, reteve-se ao lado do gêmeo mais novo, aguardando que todos se afastassem e pudesse trocar algumas palavras com o jovem Elrohir. Respirou fundo e tirou as luvas claras que protegiam suas mãos. Então sentiu a água fria cair pouco a pouco sobre a pele alva e macia, depois um arrepio correr-lhe das pontas dos dedos e então por todo o seu corpo.

- A imprudência mostrou-se uma grande inimiga no passado, diante de decisões tomadas com ódio e não sabedoria, Elrohir. – disse o elfo sem cerimônia e rodeios enquanto se sentava no degrau abaixo ao de Elrohir. Ao tocar o braço do elfo sentiu este estremecer e retrair os pensamentos que lhe tomavam a mente. – Deixe a tempestade que nos assola partir. Deixe que um grupo de caça seja organizado de maneira eficiente, segura, livre da imprudência e do ódio, e com a autoridade de seu pai, para caçar todas as criaturas que ousarem ameaçar qualquer um de nossa raça. Que ousarem ameaçar qualquer um a quem amamos.

Elrohir mantinha-se silencioso. Seus olhos perdiam-se no horizonte incolor e indefinido de árvores, montanhas, chuva e lágrimas. Não queria ouvir mais o que tinha Glorfindel a dizer. Não queria retrucar, pois talvez a imprudência lhe tomaria as palavras e traria mais dor àquele momento.

- Não há necessidade, meu jovem Elrohir, de que me responda, apenas peço que abandone esta escada triste e venha comigo, por favor. Seu pai, Arwen e mesmo Elladan, embora não demonstre, precisam de sua ajuda, de sua presença. E se conheço bem seu pai, sábio como sei que é, não permitirá que vocês partam.

- Ele permitirá Glorfindel. – foi tudo o que Elrohir ousou dizer ao elfo a seu lado, enquanto levantava e se postava ao lado do alto estandarte, cuja bandeira era castigada pela chuva e açoitada pelo vento forte. – Ele permitirá que façamos o que ele em nossa idade desejaria ardentemente fazer.

- Não sejam imprudentes você e seu irmão, Elrohir! – abandonando o tom calmo de sua voz, Glorfindel quase berrou enquanto levantava rapidamente e alcançava a passos curtos o elfo mais jovem. – O que fará seu pai, se na hipótese e esta não é a pior delas, tiver de levá-los também aos Portos para seguirem a Valinor? Ou então o que fará a doce Arwen ao saber que depois da mãe ir para o Oeste, seus irmãos partiram sedentos de vingança e nela somente encontraram o caminho para Mandos? – Glorfindel segurava Elrohir pelos braços e quase bradava de fúria e pavor ao ver à sua frente cada imagem que descrevia. – E o que vocês dois farão quando descobrirem que Mandos não permitirá, como permitiu a mim com as graças dos Valar, de retornar a esta Terra, que ainda guarda bondade, luz e alegria, ou de simplesmente partir daqueles salões onde seus corpos e espíritos devem descansar até o findar de toda a Arda, enquanto sua família vive em Graças aos pés de Taniquetil, na bela Tírion? Você forçará Elladan a pagar este preço também? – Glorfindel ainda indagou a si próprio o que faria se todos aqueles que amava tanto partissem.

Depois de alguns segundos Glorfindel soltou os braços rígidos de Elrohir e entre as mãos tomou o rosto que perdera o fim de sua inocência e que ainda evitava a qualquer custo olhar a razão no rosto do Alto-Elfo.

- _Hîn! Daro a lasto na nin! (Criança. Pare e ouça-me!)._ Não vá Elrohir...E se assim ainda insistir, convencerei seu irmão para que não o siga... E convencerei Elrond a não permitir que essa tolice seja cometida. – Glorfindel suspirou trêmulo e se deu conta que além das gotas frias da chuva que percorriam seu rosto, gotas aquecidas corriam pelo mesmo espaço. Embora tivesse um enorme amor pelas três crianças de Elrond, Elrohir sempre fora seu favorito. Era talentoso em todas as artes, era leal, um inigualável capitão e guerreiro, e tinha uma força, um brilho que poucos podiam enxergar. Glorfindel podia e tinha orgulho de compartilhar essa chance. – Não vá Elrohir... Não desejo vê-lo partir sozinho para nunca mais voltar.

- Eu preciso ir Glorfindel. – respondeu o elfo, finalmente olhando diretamente para o Lorde de Gondolin à frente. – O que vou fazer se há tempos sou torturado por imagens que gostaria de nunca ter presenciado? O que vou fazer se permitir que aquelas criaturas vis continuem a causar tanto mal como causaram à nana, a nosso Ada, à nossa Casa? O que posso fazer, senão pensar em extirpar a maldita vida que corre em veias negras?

- Não vá Elrohir...Não neste momento tão frágil para todos, para a sua família que ainda está aqui! Elrohir, eu lhe prometo que com a graça dos Valar e com todo o poder que nos foi conferido na Criação, faremos com que os seres vis que ainda pisam esta terra sequer saibam o que lhes devolveu ao vazio. Aceite meu pedido e estarei a seu lado nessa tarefa. – Lentamente Glorfindel foi se aproximando de Elrohir e o abraçou, como se pudesse envolvê-lo e não deixá-lo partir. – É tudo o que lhe peço...Não vá.

- Eu preciso ir Glorfindel...- teimoso, Elrohir murmurou enquanto aceitava o abraço de Glorfindel e segurava-o com igual força à que recebia. – Eles a feriram...e ela teve que ir embora... – em meio a voz de Elrohir que se tornava mais baixa e menos agressiva, soluços finalmente escapavam de sua prisão. – Ela foi embora...E eu pedi...Pedi que ficasse Glorfindel...Eu pedi que não fosse...

- E eu lhe peço para que não vá também Elrohir...Não agora, não quando tudo é guiado por dor, escuridão e ódio. – Respondeu o elfo abraçando firme o filho de seu melhor amigo e lhe trazendo um pouco de paz e luz. Era tudo o que podia fazer e que estava a seu alcance nesse momento. Podia sentir o coração de Elrohir sendo preenchido por uma suave paz, vencendo o ódio que, jurava o elfo, estava sendo levado embora com a chuva que deslizava por toda a superfície armada de seus corpos.

- Eu vou sentir falta da nana...

- Eu sei... – respondeu Glorfindel retomando a voz calma. – Todos nós sentiremos saudade dela, mas não mais que vocês, as belas crianças de Lady Celebrían. Mas veja, embora agora nos pareça distante, chegará a hora em que nós também partiremos. E chegará a hora de pisarmos as areias brancas das praias de Valinor. Chegará a hora que vocês a reencontrarão tão bela quanto é possível... – e elfo sorriu para si mesmo e prometeu proteger, se fosse necessário, com sua própria vida como já fizera uma vez, a todos até esse dia chegar. – E enquanto esse dia não chegar, Elrohir, devemos continuar vivendo de uma maneira que traga orgulho a Lady Celebrían quando a encontrarmos. Agora venha...Vamos entrar...- e Glorfindel tentou virar-se na direção da grande casa, mas não o fez quando sentiu Elrohir resistir. – Elrohir... – e desistiu de persuadi-lo ao perceber que duas figuras se aproximavam silenciosas, atentas à conversa que havia se desenrolado.

Lorde Elrond caminhava a passos lentos. Havia tirado o diadema prateado, a única jóia que havia usado durante toda a viagem e, no entanto, continuava com as vestes molhadas, que usara no trajeto, cor de chumbo igual ao céu que se projetava em todas as direções.

Ao seu lado vinha Elladan e da mesma maneira que o irmão, ainda trajava a armadura e todos os adereços que a compunham. Ambos tinham semblantes parecidos. Cansados, tristes e intensamente preocupados.

Glorfindel afastou-se um pouco, permitindo que o amigo pudesse abraçar o filho mais novo, e postou-se ao lado de Elladan, partilhando do silêncio e da observação. Sabia que Elladan concordava que não deveriam partir, e embora lhe custasse muito, o faria apenas por Elrohir. O gêmeo mais velho tinha a profunda certeza de que não deveriam correr o risco de uma partida imprudente atrás de orcs naquele momento.

- _Ion nin... Sîdh... Hîn nin. (Meu filho... paz...criança minha.) _– a voz de Lorde Elrond era calma, não menos emotiva que a de Glorfindel, mas mais controlada e determinada para acolher o gêmeo mais novo em seus braços.

Elrohir deixou-se ser abraçado pelo pai, e todas as palavras e súplicas desapareceram de sua mente.

Não conseguia mais resistir e não sabia onde encontrar forças para isso. Glorfindel estava certo. A pouca clareza que permanecia em sua mente naquele momento, fazia-o concordar. O que seu pai faria, se por imprudência, fossem ele e Elladan feridos de tal maneira que também tivessem que partir ou então fossem mortos. Não poderia deixar que mais uma vez a dor, que também lhe pesava no peito agora, desabasse sobre seu pai e todos que também os amavam. Não podia impor ao irmão, que era sua contra-parte perfeita, tal escolha e destino. Seria cruel e egoísta por querer que o irmão o ajudasse a aplacar a própria dor de maneira incerta e insegura. Sim. Glorfindel tinha razão e esta caía sobre sua cabeça, junto com a chuva ainda forte. Deveriam esperar. Deveriam formar, equipar e tornar-se um grupo de caça, uma arma mortal contra os reles servos que se empenhavam em trazer mais dor à Terra Média.

- Vamos entrar agora, ion nin... – segurando com carinho o filho contra o peito e guiando-o na direção da casa, Elrond olhou agradecido para Glorfindel e depois para Elladan que mantinha o olhar sereno sobre o irmão. – A chuva logo cessará... – comentou o elfo antes de dar o primeiro passo na direção da escada.

- Sim mellon nin...Pois a tarefa dela foi cumprida e assim como veio, deverá retornar ao Oeste... – respondeu Glorfindel trazendo em um abraço o jovem Elladan e seguindo o amigo.

Algumas horas se passaram e a chuva amainou, tornando-se uma garoa fina e cinzenta sobre Imladris.

_Fim_


End file.
